


【庆余年/惊险cp】授受不亲 知乎体番外

by liaochener



Category: liaochener
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaochener/pseuds/liaochener
Kudos: 15





	【庆余年/惊险cp】授受不亲 知乎体番外

你见过你亲戚做过最见不得人的事是什么？

其实这题目就有问题，我见过我亲戚做过最见不得人的事？要是叫人见了那还算见不得人的事吗？

这套跟我哥学的，厉害吧。

嘿。要不说我还以为题主在我家安了摄像头。开匿名了，我那哥哥贼的跟狐狸似的，万一被发现了我可就惨了。

我的这个哥哥…名字的谐音一言难尽，但我不能说。我嫂嫂…就叫嫂嫂因为哥夫实在太拗口。

我哥是我一个不知名的姨娘生的，且叫他私生子吧，从小跟我奶奶在村儿里长大的，在我十几岁的时候才搬来和我们一起住，那时候我嫂嫂就是他身边的一个护卫。其实那时候他们就搞在一起了，我知道他们搞在一起的原因就是我接下来要说的的——见不得人！伤风败俗！

说来惭愧，我哥来的第一天，我因为他是私生子的原因嘲讽他了一顿，弄的他挺伤心的，所以晚上我就去找他道歉，顺便知会他一声明天中午我做东请他吃饭，没想到进屋时就看到他在床上哼哼唧唧的。

哼哼唧唧的。

哼哼…唧唧…

那时候单纯的我就以为他在乡下没睡过觉，再加上被无视挺生气的，转身就走了，但是我越走越想心里越生气，臭小子对我爹不敬就算了…不对，应该是对我不敬就算了还敢无视我爹？然后我就回去了，一开门就看见床上没人。我正纳闷呢，一低头就看见他护卫，也就是我嫂嫂躲在床底下。

…？？？？？我俩大眼瞪小眼。

他俩在干嘛其实已经很明显了。

但是那时候的我还是很单纯，非常单纯，单纯到不知道他们在干嘛。然后我对他说了一句我后悔一辈子的话：把侍女都赶走就留一个护卫，你怎么想的？

…

…

…

呵呵。

以为这就完了啊？那你可真错了。

去年的某天风和日丽，我正跟李家王家孙家的傻子们推牌九赢了一兜银子，一回家就看见话本里…我没看过，真没看过，只不过卖那玩意儿很挣钱就是了。

跑题了。我看见我哥像话本里那些…风情万种的女子一样，一袭青衣散着头发，笑的好看极了，他用手指勾着我嫂嫂腰上的皮带，靠近，靠近，靠近…马上就要亲上了！

然后我就晕倒了，起来以后还错过了晚饭。

从我哥的表情来看，是他做的没跑了。

丧尽天良、丧尽天良！

————————

补充更新。

我嫂嫂死了，我哥特别难过。

而且我好像要当小叔叔了…是小舅舅还是小叔叔啊？

我哥不信嫂嫂死了，唉，说起这事儿我心里也很难过。我嫂嫂前一天还在看我哥用银子逗我笑的直不起腰，转天人就没了。

不过我不喜欢被银子逗，我喜欢银子进我兜。

我哥每天都要去城门口的茶楼里坐上一整天，但是到后来他肚子大了身子沉了走路都费劲，我娘就不让他出门了。

——————————

嗳那些说我写死嫂嫂博关注度你们有良心吗有良心吗？我像是那种人吗？过来爷爷骂不死你们的！别私信里跳啊有种出来说话！

【图片】id：京都才子宝坤

【图片】id：宝坤挚友贺才子

两个傻X！你才是猪你全家都是猪！你爹尚猪你妈豪猪！

———————

更新。

不是我吹，我嫂嫂又活了。

这事儿可真见不得人。

我嫂嫂原来是出城了。把我气的头昏脑胀，嘿让你去工作你就去工作？我哥以为你死了还天天以泪洗面…没以泪洗面，天天挺着肚子拖着腿的等他，呸！指不定是拿着我们范家的钱出去花天酒地！

…然后我拿着我的扫帚冲进我哥屋里打了我的嫂嫂。

打了我的嫂嫂。

打了我的嫂嫂。

我哥把我拦下了，没跟我生气。然后我看见了我嫂嫂手上的麻绳。

我去，捆绑play啊？！

不是，我真没看过那种话本，真的！

然后我就逃了…他们之后做了什么见不得人的事儿这个平台肯定不能让我写，大家自行脑补，自行脑补，啊。

反正我哥第二天就压根儿没从床上爬起来，我亲耳听到他侍女说我嫂嫂把院里的下人都赶走了亲自照顾，刚刚在门口碰到我嫂嫂，啧啧啧他身上那股桂花酒味浓的跟什么似的。没眼看没眼看。

———————

劲爆劲爆消息！我现在在我哥房门外，我看到他和嫂嫂在我家凉亭亲嘴儿，然后嫂嫂抱着我哥一路亲回房间，现在我给大家直播，十两银子就能sbffdj#%！xjaa@jd/：｜#sfcz*dgvaa/；？

啧，我是他哥，我真没想到这小子什么时候写的这种无聊玩意儿。

我弟被他嫂打晕了，我就出来解释一下，孩子姓滕，叫滕椒饭。

哈。不可能的，网络世界一线牵，谁知道那头的你是人是鬼。别打我孩子的主意。我弟的也不准。

———————

更新。

疼死我了！我嫂嫂怎么下这么狠的手！我以后肯定给我外甥还是侄子的穿小鞋！还有你们！之前一直不温不火的没赞！怎么我一挨打这么多人留言点赞的！去去去爷不稀罕！

对了，我哥让我把这条回答删了，所以且看且珍惜吧。

最后几小时估计也没啥影响了，偷偷告诉你们，我哥和我嫂嫂明天要成亲了，可以偷偷来看看。

我也找到真爱啦，嘿嘿。昨天被打晕扔出范府以后，我碰到了一个说书的，叫壮壮，他真的很壮，听说是他把我背到医馆的。他还给我买绿豆糕吃！人真好。

又跑题了，现在他要带我去买糖葫芦吃了！回来我就删！拜拜！


End file.
